Vergadain
Vergadain is one of the oldest Morndinsamman (second only to Moradin himself), known as Bes to the Heliopolan Pantheon. Vergadain is depicted as a somewhat light-hearted scoundrel who roams the material plane and bilks folk out of their goods, often showing up in a dwarven settlement with the exact item required at the exact time it is required, only to con the person who needs it (while giving them an opportunity to swindle him in return). He takes a special joy in learning new tricks and spends a lot of his time hanging around rogues and merchants to learn new things or teach them what he knows. When individuals are in particular need he gives the needed goods as gifts and continues on his way, but to those who merely desire an item greatly but do not seem to have the need he may taunt them with it or hide it and give vague riddles to guide them towards it. Because he is jolly he is known as a god of pleasure, and is sometimes invoked by dwarves who are looking to escalate their current romantic relationships. In the Heliopolan Pantheon he takes on a similar role, but is also recognized as a protector of children and the home. It is said that he casts snakes out of homes and cities, making him beloved by those who live among horrid venomous serpents. Relationships Vergadain is not beloved by most non-dwarven deities for good reason, but because of his marriage to Tawaret he is tolerated among the Heliopolan Pantheon. He teaches his followers that it is acceptable to work with nearly anyone if the deal is right. Worship The clergy of Vergadain are a secretive organization of merchants and rogues who hunt for the best deals and the largest profits. They exploit the foolhardy out of coin, loan money to those deep in debt, finance new operations, and patronize artists the world over. They see no problem with bribery or lies of omission (or any lies for that matter) and would just as gladly work with a follower of Abbathor as a follower of Dumathoin. Temples of Vergadain are windowless underground vaults and above-ground fortresses that are elaborate trapped banks with thousands of vaults. In the entrance of each is a room that receives those who wish to store money, behind that is a chamber with an altar room, and behind that is the entrance to the halls that lead to the numerous vaults which are nearly impregnable and filled with safeguards against theft. The clergy of Vergadain go through a series of levels that dictate not only their standing with their god but usually their wealth as well. They go from the Impoverished, to the Gilded Merchants, Alloyn, Copprak, Electrol, Aurak, and High Aurak, with High Aurak members being also called Merchant Princes. Offerings are left upon the altar of Vergadain and then consumed by fire. The highest value offerings are often in the form of keys which when burned deny the cleric access to a vault of treasure, a show of faith to Vergadain. A party occurs until the flames die down at which point it becomes to talk business for several hours until the embers die, at which point it is time to leave and reconvene in the next three months. Dogma of Vergadain Enterprise and good luck often come hand in hand to the wise. Rewards come to those who earn them from cunning and patience. A better deal is a blessing from Vergadain and failure to haggle is denying his gifts. Music and merriment should come when needed but there should always be time for business afterwards. The safest home is one protected by gold, not weakened by it.